


闲着没事整理了一下父王的出场及角色

by daomo7



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: 更新至2020年电视剧《清平乐》（原名《孤城闭》）的欧阳修





	闲着没事整理了一下父王的出场及角色

电影：

《看不见的女朋友》——电影院情侣之一（第9分5秒左右出场）这个应该算是父王在万合天宜系列第一个出场的（路人）角色了吧

《佛山无影林凌七》——林凌七

《万万没想到之千钧一发》——东剪青龙

《万万没想到》大电影——张南山

《骇故事之暗窗》——王明山

《乘风破浪》——罗力

《飞驰人生》——记星

《不良街区》——刚正

《剑归何处》——尹机

《人间告别指南》——张望

《颤抖吧大咖》——本总

《兄弟别闹》——赵九州

《为你写诗》——煜哥

《羞答答的铁男》——阿珂哥哥

（演员表上说有但我没能找到资源的电影：《一只蓝色的虾》，《举目凝望》，我没能找到资源，不知道他演什么，留着以后补上）

网剧：

《高科技少女喵》——李柯男/假面人

《大侠黄飞鸿》——黄飞鸿

《名侦探狄仁杰》——方起鹤

《异能家庭》——高语

《戏隐江湖》——白泽明

《万能图书馆》第22集——月老

《快把我哥带走》——时针

《奇妙的东方》第九集：黄大侠+万星人花絮

《星闻天下》第七集：主播+花絮本尊

上星电视剧：

《清平乐》——欧阳修

《万万没想到》系列：

第一季第二集《进击的刘备》——刘备

第一季第四集《一起玩甄嬛》——关羽

第一季第六集《我要当老师》——陈浩南+应聘小弟

第一季第七集《标准偶像剧》——爸爸

第一季第八集《员工的愤怒》——老板

第一季第十集《最强选秀王》——评委

第一季番外第1集《导演不见了》——好吧其实这集他并没有出演角色，只有最后合唱里露了把脸——以及父王真的好爱笑场啊hhhhhh最后那个笑场花絮里头最后一秒笑到低头捂脸可萌了！

第一季番外第2集《我要当导演》——张有钱

第一季番外第3集《胡来的父王》——段正淳

第一季番外第4集《射日的后羿》——后羿

1111脱光秘笈特辑——已脱团的本尊【x

万万没想到之小兵过年：刘备

第二季第一集《美男子唐僧》——玉帝

第二季第二集《学霸的反击》——李柯男

第二季第三集《我要当坏人》——青龙帮帮主+花絮本尊

第二季第四集《勇者的游戏》——游戏NPC新手村村长

第二季第六集《姑姑的诱惑》——杨康（实际上并没有提及名字……而且王大锤也并不是他们亲生的，所以这角色到底是不是杨过他爸杨康呢……不管啦【x

第二季第八集《我要当歌手》——爸爸+万星人花絮本尊

第二季第十集《一定要毕业》——教练（请欣赏笑场花絮里因为每次起调都不一样而被子墨小爱推来推去的父王【x

第二季番外第3集《我也很帅啊》——万星人花絮本尊

第二季番外第4集《一块变土豪》——老板

第二季番外第5集《你这个垃圾》——大魔王

第三季第五集花絮广告——本尊

第三季第六集花絮广告——本尊+老板

《万万没想到之大皇帝》手游广告：刘备

《学姐知道》系列：

【第一季每集必有：台长张本煜——台长他真叫张本煜！】

第一季第二集——奇葩男

第一季第四集——王万福

第一季第五集——广告期间的一米八男神

第一季第七集——喜当爹的男人

第一季第八集——被鬼压床的男人

第一季第九集——警察

第一季第十集——杀马特理发师

第一季第十一集——算卦客户

第一季第十二集——热恋期男友

第一季第十三集——醉酒版台长

第一季第十五集——睡衣版台长+风水师+灵魂回响玩家

第二季预告片——开场黑衣小弟之一，+制片人老板+地黄丸广告片段马栏山男学生

第二季第一集——黑帮老大

第二季第二集——花絮本尊

第二季第五集——浪

制作特辑——本尊

第二季第八集——德古拉+万星人花絮

第二季第九集——马建国

第二季第十集——东方黑

第二季第十二集——强尼德·馕（Johnny deNang）我就插句个人观点：学姐你的私心溢出屏幕了喂【x

《报告老板》系列：

【第一季每集必有：老板】

第一季第九集——继承者哥哥

第一季第十集——富二代爸爸+花絮诗人

第一季番外第1集——最后的逗比【不是！

第一季番外第2集——纯阳老板+江湖新闻纯阳主持人+孤寡老侠

第一季番外第3集——平行宇宙的另一个星球上的员工+老年绝地武士+抗倭奇侠大哥，+反攻部队成员

第一季番外第4集——毛利小五郎+花絮本尊

第一季番外第5集——爷爷+建国+花絮本尊

【豪言壮旅每集必有：老板】

豪言壮旅第一集：三叔

豪言壮旅第二集：慕容广场

豪言壮旅第四集：科学家+政委

豪言壮旅第五集：圣诞老人/邓布利多，+黑道老大+花絮本尊

豪言壮旅第六集：郭靖+老板他爸年轻版

豪言壮旅第七集：鲁达+座山虎+高俅

【第二季每集必有：老板+建国】

第二季第一集：三叔

第二季第二集：关羽

第二季第五集：泷谷源治+王胜利

第二季第六集：罗政委+道长+鬼王

第二季第七集：皇阿玛+格格+花絮本尊

第二季第八集：黑白片警局局长

第二季第九集：现代片警局局长+妈妈

第二季第十集：慕容广场+万星人花絮

第二季制作特辑：本尊

第二季特别篇：车主

综艺：

万和天宜青年理想交流会：北京师范大学，中国政法大学，农大圣诞特别篇（还有没有其他学校的交流会我不知道了）

《国民美少女》第九期

《荣誉之战》2015年10月19期

《超级大首映》2016年8月14期

《吐槽大会》新春特辑

《女神欧洲杯》第28-30期，一共三期

《快乐大本营》2019年1月19期（然而这期快本里他只说了一句“大家好我是张本煜”，玩游戏之类的活动要么不带他要么带他也没有他的戏份，唯一几人合唱的《奉献》MV在片尾，还被字幕挡住了大半画面，所以不推荐看，直接去搜剪辑版的奉献MV就好）

《飞驰人生》拍卖大会：4万拍卖得尹正跳钢管舞的牛仔裤【x


End file.
